


Hamliza Dialogue

by leflower



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leflower/pseuds/leflower
Summary: Simply took some concepts from different songs from Hamilton, and made them into more of a dialogue concept or changed it into different lyrics. These are not happy





	1. Isn't this enough?

**Author's Note:**

> E and A of course represent Eliza and Hamilton

E: Why wasn't i enough?  
A: No, Eliza please  
E: Why wasn't this enough?  
A: Please Eliza listen  
E: Why weren't we enough? What did do I do wrong? Why wasn't I enough?  
A: You were, it was me-  
E: It was you? Of course it was you! You cheated and lied to your country! You cheated and lied to me  
A: Eliza please hear me out  
E: Why should I? You brought her to our bed while I was away! You brought to her bed when you said you couldn't take a break, yet you took a break


	2. Philips Death/Stay Alive (Reprise)

E:Alexander did you know?  
A: *silence*  
E: You knew?  
A: I'm sorry, I didn't-   
E: you encouraged it didn't you?  
A: I told him what to do, I told him to point towards the sky  
E: Of course you did


	3. It's Quiet Uptown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda find this one the saddest, and writing this I definitely had more of a rhythm or song concept behind it

E: It's quiet uptown Alexander   
A: This is where we made our name   
E: But it's quiet uptown   
A: This is where it all began and started  
E: This is where it all went to flames   
A: Eliza…  
E: We made a name here Alexander! You broke our name here Alexander! Our son died here Alexander.…It's quiet uptown   
A: I-  
E: It's quiet uptown   
*together*  
{A: This is where it started   
E: This is where it went to flames}  
E: Please…It's quiet uptown   
A: It's quiet uptown   
E/a: It's quiet uptown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! At the moment this is the last one I have of these! So this will be ending, and more work should be up soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to figure this website out, sorry if this isn't the best


End file.
